User talk:MarioStrikerz
Leave a message! :) --Peace, MarioStrikerz Talk Page 02:45, March 22, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________ ummmm family guy isnt htp don't do that again otherwise you will be looking at a small ban of no less than one week and no more than infinite There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 22:52, May 16, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Chat "I can't deal with everyone being smartasses today." - You I am generally hard pressed as to why you made such a big deal over Weirdozzy's argument in chat just recently. He was making a simple deductive argument. Didn't cuss anyone out, or make any assumptions about you for that matter. You should take constructive criticism towards your works more kindly next time. If I see you start pointless drama in chat again we might be facing a legit problem. 02:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Y'know, people like you deserve a good slap across the face. Do you honestly believe there is no hope? That there is no one who cares about you, and that you're better off dead? I am depressed and even I don't believe this. Do not think you are alone and do not think you are worthless. There ARE people who care about you. Don't be stubborn and realize that I'm there, Hidden's there, everyone's there. You are a 15 year old boy with lightyears ahead of you. Get ahold of yourself and realize you are NOT alone, because you are NOT. 02:53, March 22, 2012 (UTC) OC Tag Removal Alert One or more pages you marked as OC have had their tags removed as they were not listed on the page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. For information on this rule, see ClericofMadness 10:26, March 24, 2012 (UTC) You have been banned from chat for causing drama. This ban will not expire. If you feel this has been done in error, contact either weirdo or myself. Also, do not use the MY FRIENDZ list as a way to continue drama and do not harass users about things pertaining to chatbans. ClericofMadness 04:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) wahh Y am I not on ur friends list? :( Imma brony 4evah 20:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta Unbanned I have seen an increase in your behavior recently and have therefore decided to unban you from chat. If you make any further mistakes or start any new dramas, you will be infinitely banned from chat. Toodles [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 04:46, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Notice You have been given a 3 day block for adding a pasta that was NOT marked as "original content" (OC) to the User Submissions page, which only holds original user content. MooseJuice (talk) 17:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Moose, I wrote that. Check the edits. It's MY OC, I forgot to add the OC marker. Just unblock me so I can add it. --Peace, MarioStrikerz Talk Page 17:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sorry about missing your PM on chat, I was AFK. What's up? • • • [[w:c:creepypasta:User:Cheese Lord|'C']] [[User:Cheese Lord|'Coffee']] [[User Talk:Cheese Lord|'K']] • • • 18:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Remember me? We talked on chat together. Maybe sometime we can write some creepypasta, no seriosly I don't know how to be creepyKenji (talk) 15:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC)